Leafskirt's Dream Crisis
by Adam43
Summary: A Bellossom named Leafskirt was having a good dream... until her peaceful dream is suddenly ruined by a shiny Gengar. With the aid of the Shadow of the Ghosts and the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza, Leafskirt must defeat the shiny Gengar in battle. One-shot.


_Note: This was made because I like Bellossom, one of my many favorite Pokemon. This story focuses on my Bellossom in SoulSilver. Her name is Leafskirt. I hope you enjoy._

One peaceful night, Leafskirt was getting ready to go to bed. Her trainer, Adam, was away on a vacation in the Unova region, so Leafskirt had to go to bed as soon as she can. As she yawned, she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Leafskirt had a dream about running through a field of flowers with shadows of what she thought were Leafeon. She was having a very fun time with the "Leafeon" and laughed for two minutes straight. After a few minutes, Leafskirt noticed that one of the "Leafeon" was turning purple all over. Leafskirt did not know the cause was, as a question mark appeared over her head. Then, Leafskirt was shocked to find that the shadows were not Leafeon, but just Gastly.

That was when a shiny Gengar appeared. As soon as the Gengar appeared, sparkles appeared. Leafskirt did not stand a chance against the shiny Gengar and the Gastly. All she could do was to dodge the Lick attacks that the Gastly used. She, however, did get hit by one, paralyzing her. Suddenly, another shadow appeared.

"Hello, Leafskirt," said the voice. As soon as the strange creature came toward Leafskirt, she shivered in fear. "Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I am the Shadow of the Ghosts. I found out that while you were dreaming, all of my Gastly and my one shiny Gengar decided to make your dream a nightmare. I, however, will help you defeat my shiny Gengar."

And so it happened; Leafskirt teamed up with the Shadow of the Ghosts to find a way to defeat the shiny Gengar. The Shadow of the Ghosts first tried calming the shiny Gengar, but the shiny Gengar, wanting no interference, knocked the Shadow of the Ghosts away. Then Leafskirt tried to use Mega Drain, but the shiny Gengar teleported from that spot and reappeared on the same spot.

Then it was time for the shiny Gengar to attack. The shiny Gengar used Curse. Leafskirt can't believe what the shiny Gengar was doing. It was going to kill Leafskirt. As Leafskirt suffered, this seemed to be the end of her as some Litwik and Haunter appear. But just then, yet another shadow appeared and hit the shiny Gengar. Then, the creature emerged from the shadows, and Leafskirt could not believe what she saw.

It was the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza! It was the same Rayquaza Adam met in the Dream World, and now Rayquaza was going to save Leafskirt from the clutches of Curse. Leafskirt is saved by Rayquaza, and now the final confrontation begins. While Rayquaza distracts the Litwik, Leafskirt fights the Gastly and fends them all off, while doing the same thing to the Haunter, until Leafskirt reached the shiny Gengar. The Litwik then realize that Leafskirt has reached the shiny Gengar, causing the Litwik to attack.

Luckily, Leafskirt had backup, so Rayquaza fends off the Litwik by blowing the Litwik away. The shiny Gengar begins attacking with multiple Shadow Balls, in which Leafskirt dodges all of them. The shiny Gengar then tries putting Rayquaza under the shiny Gengar's control with Hypnosis, but the Hypnosis quickly breaks due to Rayquaza being befriended by Adam in the Dream World, leaving the shiny Gengar without any backup. Eventually, the Shadow of the Ghosts and battled the shiny Gengar, but was defeated.

However, the shiny Gengar tires out, leaving it open for attack. Leafskirt and Rayquaza attacked by using Mega Drain and Thunder respectively to hit the shiny Gengar. The shiny Gengar, unable to take the hits, goes down. The Shadow of the Ghosts appeared, walking up to Leafskirt.

"Well done, Leafskirt," he said. "The shiny Gengar has been defeated. It won't be messing with others' dreams again. The peace is restored to every dream. You are free to go now." As Leafskirt rose to the sky, she waved goodbye to Rayquaza and the Shadow of the Ghosts, who both waved back.

When Leafskirt woke up, she is eager to tell Adam what happened. When Leafskirt looked out the window, she noticed the same Rayquaza flying in the skies. Leafskirt smiled, looking forward to see Rayquaza again.


End file.
